


Jittery giggles

by Floermell



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, just cute kisses, mentions of other dreamies i guess, no real plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 08:23:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20721146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floermell/pseuds/Floermell
Summary: Usually, this would be the moment where Jaemin’s face breaks into a confident grin or he raises his eyebrows suggestively, fingers nudging teasingly. This would be the moment where Jeno pulls away, jokingly grimacing at their close proximity and laughing it off.





	Jittery giggles

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic here - I've posted some on aff but that was a few years ago - so if you have critique please formulate it in a kind way... I'm fragile ㅠㅠ  
I guess I just wanted to write something short and sugary about nomin because they've been giving me a toothache lately.  
Also, I have never personally played PUBG so don't kill me if anything's weird  
Hope you enjoy :)

“Are you playing _again_?” Jaemin’s voice is dripping with exasperation as he enters the room, but Jeno doesn’t have to look up from his character’s sparse inventory to know that he is not actually irritated - at least not frustrated enough to try to obscure Jeno’s view from the phone screen in an attempt to tear him from the game, as Renjun had spent a few minutes doing the previous night.

Jaemin sits down next to him and when the bed dips down with the added weight, Jeno’s finger slips and he fires a shot at the wall. They both let out tiny panicked sounds as Jeno scrambles to run up the stairs of the house he’s attempting to loot before anyone else follows the sound and attacks him. “Are you an idiot? You should have taken the car outside!” Jaemin comments over his shoulder but Jeno shakes his head as his character picks up ammo from the floor.

“But this hasn’t been looted yet,” he explains and they continue their harmless bickering for a while as Jeno plays. He’s one of nineteen left when his character gets sniped in an anticlimactic death and they both let out disgruntled complaints. Jeno exits the game in defeat and they stare at his background for a few moments in silence. It’s a picture of Jaemin, taken a few months ago, face pulled into a mocking grimace as he's repeating something dumb Haechan had said. Jeno is quite proud of the photo, of having managed to catch the exact moment Jaemin’s eyes rolled upwards, mouth open in a pouting taunt.

“Can’t you just change that?” Jaemin complains beside him, and Jeno ponders over the question for a moment before clicking on his camera roll. He searches through his gallery before clicking on another picture, this time of the two of them. Jisung had been the one to take it, shaking with laughter, his long fingers struggling to click the button as Jeno yells at him to just _take the damn photo, Jisung_! Jeno is lying on his back, legs in the air and Jaemin is unsteadily balancing on top of Jeno’s feet, soles pressed against his stomach and their fingers clasped together in a wobbly yoga pose. While Jaemin is bursting with laughter, Jeno’s face is a mix of jittery giggles and strained exertion.

Jeno almost regrets clicking on the picture now, scared that the other will notice the absolute adoration and mirth in his face. Scared that he will realize what the fondness in Jeno’s smile means. That he will see the love in his eyes.

But it’s still a good picture, so Jeno grins and holds it up. “Is this better?”

At the same time as Jaemin leans down to get a better look over his shoulder, Jeno looks up to see his reaction. His crescendent eyes falter when he realizes how close the two simple actions put their faces together, their noses bumping in a short greeting, and Jaemin lifts his gaze to meet his.

Usually, this would be the moment where Jaemin’s face breaks into a confident grin or he raises his eyebrows suggestively, fingers nudging teasingly. This would be the moment where Jeno pulls away, jokingly grimacing at their close proximity and laughing it off.

A few breathless heartbeats go by and the moment, the one where they could pretend that nothing out of the ordinary was happening, pass them by. A few heartbeats and it becomes a new territory. The air is thick with tense silence and what could have been played off as a joke, as their usual skinship or just an amusing mistake, lives on and evolves into something else.

Jeno is sure that if he gazed down at his own chest, under his sweater, he would be able to see his heart’s desperate pounding, skin pulsating with its incessant hammering, and it’s not until he inhales nervously that he notices Jaemin’s heavy breathing. Their mutual gaze is unusually intimate, holding far more meaning than Jeno has ever dared to show before, and when Jeno feels warm puffs of air land on his face, he allows himself to gaze down at Jaemin’s mouth.

He only has a few seconds to admire Jaemin’s thin lips, the way they’re parted slightly to make way for air to slip through them and hit Jeno’s cheeks, the slight tease of teeth between the pink, because then Jaemin pushes them together into a determined line before leaning forward.

The kiss is soft and short and Jeno only blinks in a stunned astonishment as Jaemin pulls away. The smile he gives Jeno is nervous and a little wobbly, but it glitters with hope when Jeno’s body visibly relaxes and he exhales the breath he hadn’t been aware of holding.

“Jaemin-ah,” Jeno whispers with a relieved smile when he sees the fondness beginning to flow through Jaemin’s face. Jaemin lets out a breathy laugh, more air than anything, and places a hand on Jeno’s bicep.

“This is okay, right?” Jaemin asks, but he begins to giggle before Jeno even has a chance to answer. It’s unbelievably charming, and Jeno can’t help but to join him, chest warm and fuzzy with feelings of relief and giddiness. They snicker into each other’s face, eyes locked with happiness and the whole room seems to breathe out, at ease with their childish reaction.

“Why are we laughing?” Jeno asks in between his own giggles, crescendant eyes beaming as Jaemin’s chuckles grow in volume.

“I’m just so happy.” Jaemin’s voice is overflowing with mirth and his words bounce with his laughter.

Jeno kisses him then, and it’s messy because it lands on Jaemin’s teeth, but the other quickly manages to contain his grin a bit and close his mouth. He presses back and Jeno wasn’t ready for the sudden push so he topples over but Jaemin follows, hovering above him as they continue to kiss, smiles wide against each other, smothering a few chuckles they can’t hold back.

Jeno feels like his heart will combust with glee, from this unbelievable scenario that he has only ever dared to dream of when he’s the only one awake at night, curled up on his bed. He tries to compare this happiness to the jittery bliss he experienced at his debut, but the joy feels so different, so distinctly contrasting. Jeno has never realized that happiness is more than one feeling, has always just assumed that every gleeful moment would feel the same, but despite the many synonyms he can find and use to describe both delightful occasions, they don’t feel identical, only equal.

So he can use the same words to describe different feelings, he realizes, and Jeno is about to start a whole essay in his mind about the definition of happiness when Jaemin suddenly pushed his tongue inside his mouth. Jeno resurfaces from his contemplations at the action and notices that things have changed, that they are holding each other closer. Jaemin is leaning on his forearms, hands in Jeno’s hair and their lower bodies are pressed together, legs entangled. Jeno’s fingers twitch where they are, one placed on Jaemin’s hip and the other on the small of his back, having found its way under Jaemin’s shirt. Jeno can’t figure out when this happened, but Jaemin bites his bottom lip and he stops caring, simply indulging in the warmth surrounding him.

Jaemin kisses him deeper and Jeno drags his feet up the bed, bending his legs until he can plant his soles firmly on the mattress where Jaemin’s knees are resting, and it wasn’t his intent but the movement causes his thigh to press up against Jaemin’s crotch, who gasps into his mouth.

They both freeze, Jaemin lifting his head a few inches so they can see each other’s faces. Jaemin’s lips are red and swollen and his cheeks are flushed, pupils dilated. Jeno thinks he’s absolutely gorgeous and wonders if he looks the same - if Jaemin thinks he looks gorgeous too. They are both panting heavily, Jeno breathing loudly through his nose as he presses his own two lips together into a line, tasting the other in his mouth.

“We should probably calm down,” Jaemin whispers, swallowing thickly and Jeno nods in agreement. This is great and all, but he isn’t ready for anything further than kissing, and he’s certain Jaemin feels the same.

Jaemin climbs off of him, sitting back up and letting his legs dangle off the side of the bed. Jeno throws down his arms to rest at his sides and lets out a long, calming exhale before joining the other, dragging a hand through his messy hair. The fondness is still present in Jaemin’s eyes as he follows Jeno’s movements and Jeno can’t stop himself from leaning forward and placing a final chaste kiss against his mouth.

“I like you,” he mutters against his lips and Jaemin blinks in surprise, as if he hadn’t realized that the words hadn’t been uttered yet. They did kind of confess through their actions, but Jeno feels like it’s only right to say it out loud.

After a beat, Jaemin’s lips stretch over his teeth and his eyes soften, a hand gently cupping Jeno’s cheek. Jaemin’s grin has always been beautiful, but the brilliant smile he gives Jeno at that moment is breathtaking, almost ethereal, more so than the words that follow.

“I like you too,” he whispers, as if it’s something fragile, as if he’s telling Jeno his deepest secret. Jeno inhales sharply and then nods, accepting the gift of affection he’s given with gratitude.

“Good,” he whispers back, at a loss for other words, and Jaemin chortles before kissing him again softly. His lips are confident in their sweet dance, but the fingers on Jeno’s cheek are trembling slightly, the aftermath of releasing tense feelings, and Jeno’s ecstatic.


End file.
